1535692
Breaking "Burn with us" isn't just about putting ads on newspapers! We brought in a British MP to witness 31 Aug! https://lihkg.com/thread/1535692/page/1 【突發】攬炒根本唔係只做登報！我地直程運咗英國議員入香港見證8.31！ #1 我要攬炒 2019-09-03 20:42:18 Breaking "Stand with Hong Kong" isn't just about putting ads on newspapers! We brought in a British MP to witness 31 Aug! On 10 June, I was recruiting on LIHKG, as an individual Hongkonger - without connections, without money, building up a team army from scratch. In the past 3 months, I have been fighting alongside everyone, up to this day. While other teams may have risen, burned out, and withdrawn, the "Stand with Hong Kong" team has never given up. Why? Because I promised that I will not give up, as long as everyone does not give up. While the conflict on the frontline continues to escalate, the "Stand with Hong Kong" team is putting ourselves to the limit on the international front; putting out newspaper advertisements is merely one of our many actions. Don't believe me? Let me show you: * Sent letters to UK, USA, Australia, Canada, the United Nations * Wrote "Valiant and Pacifists are not Sword and Shield - Treatise" * Uncovered the web of intricacies surrounding Teresa Cheng * Consolidated the information on the Police's second-in-command, Kong Man-keung * Consolidated the key points on the Economics campaign * Successful twice in submitting editorials to Financial Times * Crowdfunding the "Sino-British Joint Declaration" campaign * Putting out advertisement on Boris Johnson's first day in office * Hiring a London red bus in a surprise campaign * Production of many video clips in English * Assembling the English website, Standwithhk.org * Establishing the Facebook page, Instagram, Twitter, Youtube * Initiated online ad campaign * Organised the 16 August "Academics x Burn with us" 10,000 people rally * Invited UK Labour Party Deputy Leader to support us via a video speech * Organised a 2,000 people march in the UK, against opposition from mainlanders Particularly at the 16 August "Stand With Hong Kong, Power to the People" rally, the "Stand with Hong Kong" campaign has now gained an international-tier strike. After reading this, do you think we only put advertisements on newspapers? You'd think I'm not tired, physically and emotionally? In the past few months, I haven't been sleeping a lot, and I've been consuming on a packet of painkillers every two days to self-destructively fight alongside you guys - please don't think that I only do ads on newspapers. OK, enough with the recap, on with the main subject - revealing the mysterious action on 31 August. CCP-in-HK right before 31 August * Sending out triads to attack rally organisers, press * Banning the march on 31 August * Widespread arrests of politicians, political leaders, citizens * Use of water cannon, violent suppression using agent provocateurs The violent acts listed above have actually all been personally witnessed by Bob Seely - Conservative Party MP and member of the Foreign Affairs Select Committee. images In order to gain support from the UK political sphere, and in spite of the dangers and difficulties, we successfully persuaded and arranged for Bob Seely MP to enter Hong Kong in secret, and was on the frontline witnessing tear gas. Originally Bob Seely MP planned to meet some people, to gather the opinion of Hongkongers. The CCP and CCP-in-HK were deceived by themselves - to conduct political arrests right before 31 August, in front of the UK Member of Parliament. '' ''Needless to say, the CCP has already demonstrated that they themselves violated the Sino-British Joint Declaration. Also, thanks to the CCP for namechecking and criticising "burn with us" as a method of resistance. In reply to this, I declare today that the counter-check action involving the MP's visit was entirely undertaken by Stand with Hong Kong. Lastly, to Victor: Of all the frontlines, not one less. Only by combining physical force and civil efforts can we avoid Hong Kong becoming South Sudan or Gaza - places lacking sufficient international support. Five Demands, not one less Liberate Hong Kong, Revolution of our Times Stand With Hong Kong, Power to the People I would rather be ashes than dust IF WE BURN, YOU BURN WITH US. images #7ONE•FOR•ALL• 2019-09-03 20:43:21 Push in respect emoji #12 花生學 2019-09-03 20:43:36 Good job emoji Take care bro Category:2019-09